


Doctor’s Orders

by madamehomesecretary



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, One Shot, prompt, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamehomesecretary/pseuds/madamehomesecretary
Summary: Two times David and Julia took sick days. :)“The doctor said you needed to stay in bed to get over this cold, darling,” she reminded him, gathering the files in her hands and moving them to her left so the seat beside her was vacant.“It’s just a cold, Julia,” he said with a shrug. “Nothing I haven’t had before.”“Have I ever told you how stubborn you are, David Budd?” she asked, feeling herself melt a little bit at the way he curled his body into hers.





	Doctor’s Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> When someone (*ahem* Candipeach) requests a Sick Day Fluff Fest, you give them what they ask for. 
> 
> Just a little something I threw together about David being a terrible patient while he’s sick. 
> 
> And how Julia finally gets him to cooperate.

“Julia?” David called out pitifully, peeking his head around the corner and looking into his living room. 

Julia looked up from her laptop and groaned in frustration. 

“David, I told you not to leave your bed today…” She said tersely, obviously frustrated with his stubbornness. 

He shuffled around the corner, his bare feet cold on the hardwood floors in his flat. Seeing David Budd in a fitted tank top and tartan pajama pants was not an image Julia was used to. Not at least on a Monday morning, mid-day, when normally he would be dressed in a suit and tie, watching diligently over her in the home office. 

“But I don’t even feel that bad!” He whined, and Julia rolled her eyes. 

She set her laptop aside on the couch, closing it with a click. She had a feeling she wasn’t going to be getting much done today. 

So much for working from home, she thought, eyeing David as he made his way over to the couch where she sat curled up with her files around her. Watching him as he eyed the files laying out next to her, his gaze moved to her expectantly. She couldn’t help but chuckle at how much he reminded her of his 10-year-old son at the moment. 

“The doctor said you needed to stay in bed to get over this cold, darling,” she reminded him, gathering the files in her hands and moving them to her left so the seat beside her was vacant. 

He grinned in satisfaction, as he plopped down on the couch, cuddling up next to her. 

“It’s just a cold, Julia,” he said with a shrug. “Nothing I haven’t had before.”

“Have I ever told you how stubborn you are, David Budd?” she asked, feeling herself melt a little bit at the way he curled his body into hers. Despite her protests, she found herself wrapping her arms around his upper body, her lips comings to rest in the unruly curls at his temple. 

“Every day,” he assured her, almost sounding proud and Julia shook her head ruefully. 

She reached for his forehead, placing her palm flat against it. 

“You’re still warm…” she said half-heartedly. “You should really be in bed.”

He grinned widely. 

“That’s because I’m cuddled up to you, Ms. Montague-Budd,” he said seriously. “You’re very hot, you know.” 

Julia couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips before she could stop it. 

“You’re quite the charmer, Mr. Budd,” she said, her eyes narrowing. “But that won’t work on me. Back to bed you go!” 

David sighed dramatically, sitting up and glaring at her. 

“But  _ Julessss, _ ” he whined, and Julia smiled again at the use of her given nickname from her step-children. 

“You sound just like Charlie and Ella,” she said smirking. “And I would make them follow doctor’s orders, too. Off to bed, David.”

Taking in the stern note in her voice, David resigned himself to his orders. 

“Fine,” he mumbled under his breath, getting to his feet and starting slowly from the room. “Can’t even enjoy a sick day with my wife…” He muttered on his way out the door and Julia’s eyes narrowed. He was only about halfway down the hall when Julia heard a sneeze, then a second, then a third.

“I heard that!” She called out after him with a self-satisfied grin. 

“Aye, fuck off!” David called back playfully as he entered their bedroom again. 

Julia laughed then, a loud, full laugh, as she glanced back over at the files sitting next to her laptop. No, Britain could wait one more day for those. Getting up, she padded into the kitchen, shivering as she pulled her sweater tighter around her body to ward off the winter chill that was beginning to settle over their flat. 

Turning on the kettle, she waited for the water to boil, thinking of David and how they had gotten here. After she “returned from the dead,” which was really code for her extended stay in the South of France, she and David had reunited and teamed up together to bring Luke Aikens and his ring of organized crime. They set their sights on Vosler, ousting the Security Service’s role in covering up his crimes. They had made headlines for more reasons than one during their vindication efforts and subsequent engagement. 

And now, a year later, she and David were newly married, sharing a tiny flat in London where his children sometimes came to stay with them when they weren’t with Vicky. And where they had made enough good memories to easily outweigh the bad of the last two and a half years. 

The kettle whistled on the stove and Julia jumped at the sound, having been so preoccupied by her thoughts that she hadn’t even prepared for tea. Pulling two white porcelain mugs down from the cupboard, she sat them out, pouring tea into each one, followed with a bit of cream and sugar. 

Taking one in each hand, she made her way to the bedroom, pausing outside the door. 

“You better be in bed, Mr. Budd,” she called out before rounding the corner. 

Opening his eyes, David looked up at her sheepishly, embarrassed at her catching him dozing. Okay, maybe he felt a little worse than he had let on. But he loved the way she doted on him when he didn’t feel well, so he thought he might as well take advantage of the situation when he caught a quick, seasonal cold from Ella. 

She softened then, seeing him lying against the headboard, clutching a pillow to his chest. 

“You know, you’d make a very good nurse, love,” he told his wife with a genuine smile, taking the steaming mug from her and wrapping both his hands around it, letting the warmth from the mug spread throughout his body. 

“I’m afraid you’re not a very good patient,” she admonished gently, reaching out and running a hand across the fabric of his shirt, feeling the way his muscles rippled beneath the cotton. 

“Aye. Guilty,” he admitted, taking a sip of tea and closing his eyes as he leaned his head back against the headboard, closing his eyes again. 

“I’ll let you get some rest,” Julia whispered, leaning over and kissing him lightly as she went to move from the bed. David reached for her hand, stopping her in motion. 

“I’d rest best with you next to me,” he told her with a smirk and Julia chuckled, her green eyes meeting the steel blue of his. 

“Oh, you’re good,” she said slyly, grinning. “_So _very good, Mr. Budd,” she said, shaking her head and knowing she would always cave with him. “You know I’m supposed to be working from home today, don’t you?” she asked. 

David shrugged. “I think your poor husband is too sick for you to get very much done, home secretary,” he said lowly and dramatically and Julia rolled her eyes at his over exaggeration. 

“Not 15 minutes ago, you told me you didn’t feel that bad,” she reminded him. 

David froze, realizing she was right. 

“I ...um, took a turn for the worse, I think?” He offered, thinking quickly on his feet as they both began to laugh. “Yeah, that’s it. I definitely took a turn for the worse.” 

Her eyes narrowed as she sat the mug on the bedside table, shaking her head as she climbed under the duvet next to him. 

David grinned victoriously as he set his mug down next to hers, sliding down into the bed with her and settling into her arms for the second time that morning. 

“I think someone is milking the system…” Julia said knowingly, smiling as he rested his head on her chest, feeling her heart beat beneath him as he wrapped a lazy arm around her waist. 

Her hands came to tangle in his curls, running her fingers through them. 

The two of them sat in silence for a while, the gentle stream of music coming through the bluetooth speaker on Julia’s side of the bed. Some alternative album called Atlas that she found comforting when she needed to relax. The notes were quiet but just loud enough for Julia to make out the words of one of her favorite songs. Humming softly, she gently ran a hand up and down David’s back, encouraging him to sleep. 

“You know how I know I really am sick?” he murmured quietly from his position as he rested against her breasts. Julia was surprised when he spoke. She thought he might have fallen asleep there. 

“How?”

“Because if I could breathe out my nose, I would take full advantage of us both being home all day with no interruptions…” he said and Julia giggled. 

“When you’re feeling better, I promise you a full day in bed, Mr. Budd. No interruptions,” she said, raising a brow. 

“Promise?” He asked, sounding doubtful. 

“Promise,” she repeated. “Now … sleep, my love.”

Lifting his head he looked up at her, and leaned up on his elbow, placing a soft kiss against her lips. She smiled against his mouth, returning a chaste kiss. As he settled back into her chest, her hand found the way to his back again, slipping under his shirt and stroking the scars there gently. 

  
  
  


Julia followed up on her promise the following week.

David was getting ready for work, when Julia entered the bedroom from the kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee. She was still in her robe and David frowned as he looked over at the clock on the wall. 

“Julia, why aren’t you dressed?” he asked his brow furrowing together. “We’re going to be late.”

Julia’s eyes met his over her coffee mug. 

“We’re not going to work today,” she said matter-of-factly. 

David stared blankly at her. 

“We aren’t?”

“We aren’t.” 

“But … why?” he asked in confusion. 

“I believe I promised my husband a full day in bed when he was feeling better. Ring any bells, Sergeant Budd?” she asked, trying to keep a smirk from taking over her features as she stared at him with a straight face. “And the home secretary always keeps her promises.”

“You’re … skivving off?” He said, feeling the corner of his lip twitch upward as he caught on to her plan. “I thought you had a meeting about your bid for Prime Minister today?”

“It got pushed to next week,” Julia said, shrugging. 

“You know, now that I think of it, I might be coming down with something,” she said thoughtfully. “You see, my husband was sick last week, so it only makes sense that when I called this morning, I explained that we would both be out of the office today…” 

By now, she had sauntered over to him slowly, adding an extra sway in her hips as she approached him. Putting her coffee down, she let her gaze travel from his head to his toes, taking in the expensive suit he was dressed in. 

“I believe that means you’re entirely overdressed, Sargeant,” she said sweetly, her hands coming to rest on the lapels of his jacket. “Here, let me help you with that.”

David grinned as she pushed the heavy material from his shoulders, where it landed on the bed with a soft thud. As she began to reach for the buttons of his shirt, he pulled at the tie on her robe, letting it fall open. 

David felt his mouth go dry as he took in Julia’s naked body now exposed to him underneath expensive silk as the material pooled at her sides.

“And you, ma’am, are very,  _ very _ underdressed,” he murmured, biting his lip as he stared at her, his gaze falling to her breasts and then lower.

“Ah, I see,” she murmured, feigning mock concern. She felt herself blush under his scrutiny and cleared her throat. “And do you approve of this wardrobe choice, sir?” she asked, her eyes wide as his eyes finally returned to hers. 

“Oh, I very much approve, ma’am.” He said with a smirk as she raised her arms and let the robe fall completely from her body, hitting the floor without making a sound. 

She stepped forward then to finish her task of removing his shirt. 

“You know, Julia… If you’re getting sick… you should really be in bed,” he told her, his voice taking on a hint of mischief. 

Julia let out a squeal as he moved quickly, reversing their positions so she was closest to the bed as he pushed her back onto the mattress, settling over her body. 

“Doctor’s orders,” he said, matter-of-factly. “And you wouldn’t want to disobey doctor’s orders, would you?” he asked seriously. 

Julia looked up at him, eyes heavy, from where he straddled her body and shook her head quickly. 

“No, of course not!” she replied quickly. “I fully believe the doctor knows best,” she said with a cheeky grin as he leaned down, taking her bottom lip in between his own. 

“Good,” he murmured, his mouth pressed against hers. “Let’s see what else the doctor suggests to make you feel better, Mrs. Montague-Budd.”   
  



End file.
